Brittany Tenelli
Brittany Shapiro Tenelli is a major character in the franchise. She is one of Cindy's best friends and Carl's female counterpart. She is often seen singing, dancing and hanging out with Cindy and Libby as a third member of their circle of friends in many episodes. Physical Appearance Brittany is around the same height as Cindy and Libby and she is very pretty. She has blue eyes with red-pink eyelids and blonde hair that is worn in two long pigtail braids held together by four pink hairbands on both sides. She wears a white-and-pink midriff shirt, a pink short-sleeve jacket, pink pants with white and pink waistbands, and pink Mary Jane shoes with white socks. In the movie, she wore gold and white bracelets on both of her arms, one of each color on each arm. Personality Brittany is very ditzy, clumsy, bubbly, bouncy, sweet, innocent, perky and kind. She is one of the few characters who doesn't antagonize Jimmy in any way and she appears to admire him and his brilliance. This makes her a comic foil to the brainy Cindy and Libby and one of Jimmy's very few fans. She is very happy-go-lucky, and with her head in the clouds, she's often confused in a situation. Brittany is also illiterate, meaning she doesn't know how to read or write, so she either has her friends do it for her or pretends that can read. Brittany is deeply devoted to Nick, but of course, he can't devote himself to just one woman. She’s very passionate about the people in her life, and falls to pieces rather easily. Brittany often has low self confidence and sometimes gets picked on by Cindy and Libby when she tries to get involved with their escapades, but they still love Brittany and the three of them are very close. Quotes *"They're just little puff balls!" -''Attack of the Twonkies'' *"What'll it be, boys?" -''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *"Uh, I didn't do it!" -''See Jimmy Run'' *"Oh, my God! Those gems are so gorgeous!" -''A Beautiful Mine'' *"Excellent choice!" -''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' Trivia * Brittany may be a parody of Britney Spears due to her name, having blonde hair, her liking to dance and sing, speaks with a valley girl accent and wears midriff outfits. * It is revealed in Raise the Oozy Scab that Brittany is illiterate and often has her friends do her schoolwork or read things for her. Sometimes though, she pretends that she can read. * Aside from being one of Cindy and Libby's best friends, she seems to be close friends with Amber as well. * Brittany is one of the only people Nick shows any form of love and affection to, along with his mother (not that he wants people to know, since it would ruin his macho reputation). * Brittany's Planet Sheen counterpart is Princess Oom. * She has a loud and high-pitched laugh that the characters find annoying. * In the movie when the kids are reunited with their folks, she is seen speaking to an old woman and two adults, most likely her grandmother and her parents. * In the planned season four, Brittany was going to have more episodes focusing on her. * Sometimes, it is hinted that Brittany might have a crush on Jimmy, unbeknownst to Cindy, who does. * Brittany's appearance looks like Cindy's original design. * Brittany's pigtails change position depending on her mood. ** Whenener she's excited, surprised, or frightened, her pigtails shoot up. This is seen in episodes like Love Potion 976/J and Return of the Nanobots. ** When she's sad, her pigtails droop down. This is seen in the movie. * Some fans consider her appearance similar to Angelica Pickles from Rugrats. * Her appearance is most likely based of that of Britney Spears in her "Baby one more time" music video. Polls Do you like Brittany Yes No Gallery vlcsnap-2012-11-29-21h39m48s117.png|"Uh, I didn't do it!" vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h42m58s137.png|Brittany, Cindy, and Libby singing "Funky Jam Dance Party". vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h38m43s146.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-09h06m50s215.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-09h09m00s245.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-09h59m31s85.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-12h05m27s208.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h35m14s188.png vlcsnap-2012-12-04-22h59m19s193.png vlcsnap-2012-12-04-23h01m05s240.png vlcsnap-2012-12-04-23h02m41s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-21h03m22s242.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-15h52m24s047.png vlcsnap-2015-09-28-12h36m36s152.png|"Excellent choice!" vlcsnap-2015-11-11-19h32m24s321.png|"Oh, my God!" vlcsnap-2015-11-11-19h32m14s513.png|"Those gems are so gorgeous!" vlcsnap-2016-06-01-11h33m02s806.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-03-22h57m50s741.png|Libby and Brittany's jaws drop after Jimmy admits he loves Cindy. Screen Shot 2016-07-26 at 4.22.37 PM.png|The camera about to zoom into Brittany's mouth. Screen Shot 2016-07-26 at 4.23.26 PM.png Nick and Britney.PNG Vlcsnap-2015-11-08-13h40m04s831.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-08-13h40m09s212.png Vlcsnap-2015-12-17-20h40m26s185.png|Brittany and other disgusted customers. Vlcsnap-2016-08-23-16h36m38s521.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-21-08h57m33s91.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-21-08h57m44s220.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-28-20h40m56s016.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-28-20h38m51s363.png|Brittany, Tina Sue, Amber, Courtney Tyler, and Angie horrified at Cindy dumping Nick. Vlcsnap-2016-11-28-21h16m40s672.png vlcsnap-2016-11-28-21h34m16s752.png vlcsnap-2016-11-28-21h09m57s372.png vlcsnap-2016-11-28-21h11m01s669.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h12m29s622.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h12m17s424.png vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h08m36s795.png|"Beat it, Brittany! You're fogging up the merchandise!" Vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h00m25s090.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-29-20h37m00s661.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-03-14h11m59s491.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-03-14h17m21s768.png|The Nanobots deleting Brittany and Amber Vlcsnap-2016-12-03-14h09m09s137.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-03-14h09m52s581.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-03-21h08m46s536.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-03-21h10m55s183.png 3210.png vlcsnap-2016-12-05-20h44m23s169.png vlcsnap-2016-11-09-16h57m55s613.png Britney.jpg|Britney Britney_Tenelli.png Screen_Shot_2016-07-26_at_4.22.01_PM.png Tumblr mip2rm3cHL1qclg9mo2 540.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-29-23h30m54s805.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-28-20h38m26s754.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-30-14h40m14s906.png Cindy and friends.PNG Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-17h22m45s430.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-15h57m45s376.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-15h56m08s515.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-17h08m26s811.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-15h58m08s701.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-16h10m08s460.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-16h56m15s880.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-16h55m57s386.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-16h54m13s219.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-16h50m06s529.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-15h36m46s890.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-19h57m38s570.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-17h06m04s320.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-21h14m56s238.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-21h29m15s441.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-21h38m15s801.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-14h06m48s166.png Cindy with Libby and Brittany.jpg Libby and Brittany 2.jpg My Valentine.jpg Libby and Brittany.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-15h57m21s268.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-21h36m56s195.png vlcsnap-2017-01-13-14h31m54s075.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-15-23h39m56s276.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-16-23h54m17s267.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-16-23h50m25s576.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-16-23h50m16s790.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-16-23h49m43s240.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-16-23h48m54s442.png Britney libby nissa cindy daniel.png 02.png 65732.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-29-09h01m01s808.png|"What'll it be, boys?" Vlcsnap-2016-02-07-23h38m19s100.png Butch and butchers.png Cindy1.jpg Tumblr inline n2ew3xVcNc1qbqrvf-1-.png vlcsnap-2017-02-10-23h59m39s720.png|The T-Rex chasing Brittany, Ike, and Bolbi vlcsnap-2017-02-14-20h15m45s118.png vlcsnap-2017-02-14-20h13m37s366.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-17-23h59m11s725.png vlcsnap-2017-03-06-18h26m36s184.png vlcsnap-2017-03-06-18h47m52s244.png vlcsnap-2017-03-06-18h56m07s463.png vlcsnap-2017-03-06-23h15m40s115.png vlcsnap-2017-03-06-23h16m29s775.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-23h38m19s390.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-18h27m53s396.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-23h28m36s483.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-23h29m03s671.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-22h22m12s942.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-10-21h16m41s911.png I_Love_You_Cindy_Vortex.PNG Vlcsnap-2017-03-12-11h28m54s774.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-20-13h40m44s654.png vlcsnap-2017-04-06-15h15m11s039.png vlcsnap-2017-04-06-22h43m24s070.png vlcsnap-2017-04-06-22h37m22s407.png vlcsnap-2017-04-06-22h47m49s941.png vlcsnap-2017-04-06-22h48m19s136.png vlcsnap-2017-04-06-22h54m43s276.png vlcsnap-2017-04-06-23h22m23s319.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-08-18h47m10s148.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-25-11h45m25s953.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-26-17h19m56s886.png vlcsnap-2017-04-26-17h30m40s149.png vlcsnap-2017-04-26-23h37m33s770.png vlcsnap-2017-04-26-23h38m45s475.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-26-17h25m16s509.png vlcsnap-2017-09-14-20h17m51s506.png vlcsnap-2017-12-28-09h39m57s512.png vlcsnap-2017-12-28-12h28m12s258.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroines Category:School Students Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Main Characters in Jimmy Neutron Category:Girls Category:Romance Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Jimmy's Friends Category:Team Neutron members Category:Heroes Category:Comedy characters Category:Humans Category:Nuisances Category:Characters voiced by Candi Milo